


The Magic Nen Bus

by thooterizer



Category: Hunter X Hunter, Magic School Bus
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Drama, Funny, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25160218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thooterizer/pseuds/thooterizer
Summary: magic school bus ft gon and killua
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 23
Kudos: 69





	1. Episode 1

Ms Frizzle grinned eagerly as her students began to filter into the classroom, running a hand through her hair and giving Liz a pat on the head. 

“Good morning class! We have some new students joining us today!”

The class clamored loudly with excitement. Two boys walked to the front of the room- one pale with white hair and the other looking like a pineapple with his spiky black hair. 

“I’m Killua”

“And I’m Gon!!”

Pineapple hair definitely had more enthusiasm, Ms Frizzle noticed. Without dropping a beat, she excitedly said   
“Alright class, we’re going on a field trip!”

“PUHLEASE let this be a normal field trip” that one orange haired kid from the show who always whines whined, but I can’t remember his name and can’t find it on the internet. 

Ms Frizzle only laughed. They began driving and suddenly stopped at a small house. No one knew where they were, but Gon and Killua instantly recognized it.

“Hey!!! We’re at Kurapika’s house!” Gon shouted excitedly.

“Shut up idiot” Killua grumbled, causing Gon to punch him in the arm. 

Phoebe hated fighting- so naturally she tried to get in between the boys to stop them.

“Please!!! Don’t fight!!!”

Phoebe, being a normie, didn’t know about Nen. Unable to see the massive aura emitting from the two boys, she was instantly knocked back, across the bus, and out the window just from touching Gon’s arm. Phoebe is dead. Ms Frizzle laughed lightly,   
“Well you know what I say….take chances, make mistakes, get messy!” 

The bus cheered, and the orange haired kid groaned.

“Bus!! Do your stuff!” 

The bus warped and transformed, becoming tiny. Killua and Gon laughed with joy as they flew into Kurapika’s house.

“KILLUA!!! There’s a spider behind his couch!” Gon cries, pointing to a small daddy long leg crouched on Kurapika’s leather couch.

“Should we tell him? He’s terrified…”

But before they could finish their conversation, they were in Kurapika’s room. The blonde boy slept peacefully, handsomely. If Phoebe hadn’t died, she would probably have found him cute. Without a moment’s delay the bus soared up Kurapika’s nose, and soon they were down his esophagus.

“Ewwww, Kurapika’s insides look like Hisoka’s arm when it got ripped off!” Gon said, wrinkling his nose.

The class looked horrified at why Gon and Killua had seen someone’s arm ripped off. Ms Frizzle laughed, because she’s clearly mentally unstable. The bus continued to fly through the boy’s body, Frizzle explaining each bit of anatomy along the way. Killua kept making comments about which spots they saw would be best to kill someone. The class was uncomfortable, but Gon found it funny. Eventually, they made it to his heart.

Looking at his heart, the class gasped- there was a chain wound tightly around Kurapika’s heart- a dagger piercing the center. Gon and Killua laughed with amazement- this was their first time seeing the Nen dagger in person. 

“Class, let’s get it!” Frizzle said happily, gathering hazmat suits and ropes for the class to climb out of the bus and onto Kurapika’s heart from. The orange haired kid is a coward, so he stayed on the bus. The class began jumping on Kurapika’s heart like it was a trampoline- and Gon and Killua tried to remove the dagger. With a pop, the dagger was released- and Gon and Killua high fived with joy, knowing that their friend was saved. The dagger flew across the heart and struck Jake, killing him instantly. 

“WAHOOOOO!!” Frizzle cried, leading the kids back to the bus.

The ride home was mostly silent, because two classmates had fucking died. Gon and Killua, however, had just experienced a normal day. They laughed and chatted lightly, when suddenly, Ms Frizzle turned around. Her dress was ripped in the back- revealing a dark spider tattoo with a number cut into the middle.

“Didnt that boy have the most beautiful eyes?”

Killua was filled with rage, so he electrocuted her stupid fucking lizard, Liz. 

Until next time, class!


	2. Episode 2

“Gooooooooodmorning class!” Frizzle’s excited, high pitched voice rang across the classroom. “Today, we’re going on a field trip!”

The class was surprised that she was able to take them on another field trip after what happened last time. Because it was a normal occurrence for them, Gon and Killua were not surprised. They began to load onto the bus, and as they got on Killua noticed that Liz- who he had electrocuted last time, was still paralyzed but still alive in Ms. Frizzle’s arms. “Good,” he thought. The students silently filed onto the bus.

“PUHLEASEEEE let this be a normal field trip” Arnold whined (thank you user crying at the club rn for reminding me of his name).

For once, most of the class nodded in agreement. Ms. Frizzle once again gave that demonic laugh of hers. Dorothy giggled and tried to scoot closer to Killua, because she had developed a crush on him. Killua, however, knew to reject thots. He shoved her away, and she flew into Wanda’s seat, causing the girls to loudly fight. No one died this time! As they rode along, Frizzle started talking about bugs.

Eventually, the bus stopped and shrunk- as always. The kids unloaded and found themselves among the grass, which looked like tall trees now.

“Come look!” Frizzle cried, leading the kids to an anthill where ants, the same size as them, were carrying crumbs.

“Oh FUCK no not AGAIN” Gon screeched, his aura instantly blasting out around him. 

“I’m not dealing with this shit again Frizzy” Killua growled, staring the ants down.

Everyone was confused as hell, but Frizzle laughed because she found it funny I guess, even though the chimera ants had destroyed her home in Meteor City. Charging up, Killua began electrocuting the ants- him and Gon excitedly hearing the ants screech as they were scorched to death. Dorothy, with her bitch ass baby face and ratty ass pigtails, started crying.

“Don’t kill them!!” She whined

“They will literally be at your entire family, Dumbothy” Killua shot back, sticking his tongue out at the stupid thot.

“Hey!!! Don’t be mean to Dorothy” Ralphie whined, stomping his little foot like the bitch baby he was.

“I hope you’re having fun, class!” Frizzle giggled

“Don’t talk to Killua like that bitch boy, you can’t even skateboard as good as he can” Gon retorted, ripping the skateboard out of Ralphie’s hands and hitting with it so hard he passed out (and later, we would find, ended up in a coma). Frizzle, mentally ill as ever, laughed. Finally Killua set the wholeass ant hill on fire, and the class loaded back onto the bus to leave.

Dorothy was crying because she felt bullied and because Ralphie probably had permanent brain damage. The whole class was thinking “who the fuck are these kids?” Gon and Killua were just excited to have killed the ants again. No thoughts, head empty, just pest control. The stupid lizard was still paralyzed. Gon and Killua happily skipped home as soon as the bus got back to school. During this, the parents of the class were gathered, writing a lawsuit against the stupid fucking school and their teacher. American public education rlly be like that. The parents discussed who the hell gave Frizzle a teaching degree. Who is she? She must be on meth. And where did magical ass kids come from? The parents all agreed on one thing: they hate it here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk either   
> Lmao follow me on tiktok @communistweeb69


End file.
